naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsunaku Senju
Tsunaku Senju is the one of the three main protagonist of the story, a [[Arunin|'Arunin']] of [[Konohagakure|'Konohagakure']], the son of [[Dan|'Dan']] and [[Tsunade Senju|'Tsunade Senju']], the nephew of [[Sayo Senju|'Sayo']], [[Fumi Senju|'Fumi']], [[Tsuraiko Senju|'Tsuraiko']], and [[Nawaki Senju|'Nawaki Senju']], the older brother of [[Rasoki Senju|'Rasoki']] and [[Tenade Senju|'Tenade Senju']], the cousin of [[Yukiyo Senju|'Yukiyo']], [[Rakuha Senju|'Rakuha']], [[Mishiro Senju|'Mishiro']], and, [[Jashiko Senju|'Jashiko' Senju]], the grandson of [[Tsuyoshi Senju|'Tsuyoshi Senju']], the fourth [[Jinchuriki|'Jinchuriki']] of the [[Ten-Tailed Shukaku|'Ten-Tailed Shukaku']], and Hanaku Senju, '''the '''Hero of the Leaf, along with being his reincarnation, the grandnephew of [[Hakura Senju|'Hakura']] and [[Raikuro Senju|'Raikuro Senju']], the great-grandson of [[Hashirama Senju|'Hashirama Senju']], and [[Mito Uzumaki|'Mito Uzumaki']], the first Jinchuriki 'of the [[Nine-Tailed Demon Fox|'Nine-Tailed Demon Fox]], the great-grandnephew of [[Tobirama Senju|'Tobirama Senju']], and the''' Jinchuriki''' of the Ten-Tailed Shukaku. Appearance In Part I (Tsunaku) he has blue eyes, red hair, black shirt (With the insignia of the Senju Clan), a vest to cover the shirt, blue homage, a black belt, blue pants, red and white color shoes, and a blue headband (The same Headband Tsunade wore).In his Soul Reaper Form, he wears the standard Soul Reaper cloths, and a green Zanpakuto steathe on his back (even on his human form). In Part II (Shippuden) he is rarely on his Soul Reaper Form, but has his Zanpakuto and wears his steathe, he wears a black shirt (with long sleeves), a vest with green lines on the below to cover the shirt, green homage, green belt, black pants, a red and white color shoes, and the same blue Headband. History After the Sasuke left the village, Tsunade starting to remember the Sacred Stones has the power of letting a woman to give birth (But also gives the new birth a Tailed Beast) and use it that made her pregancy until ten days, Tsunaku was born. After three weeks since he was born, he begin to grown until he was nine years old. when he became five years old he went to the Ninja Academy, he was geting good grade, but was bullied by Konohamaru and his pranks until his last prank was with shurikens that cause Tsunaku to bleed, he decide to leave the village for a while, he met Sasori that was assign to capture a Jinchuriki, but decide to help him by letting himself into his mind and Sasori saw a Tailed Beast calling The Ten-Tailed Shukaku, Sasori decide to promise Tsunaku to keep his secret from the Akatsuki and to let him achieve Soul Reaper powers. Later Deidara notice that Tsunaku is a Jinchuriki and decide to kidnap him to Pain. before Pain was going to use his Jutsu, Sasori in his Puppet Body stop Pain from taking Tsunaku's life and soon Deidara was willing to stop him, but minutes before Deidara was going to kill Sasori, Tsunaku was holding the Tsugoshi Green Necklace on his pocket and begin to wear it, then a another soul within the necklace came and defeat Deidara which he felt. when the spirit's help he free Sasori's soul from the evil puppet part of him and send it to the Shadow Realm, then Sasori was human again and was asked by Tsunade if he could be a Leaf Shinobi with the rank of Jonin and left for a while. later Tsunaku was taking a walk before he could become a Shinobi, he saw and meet Hanabi almost being kidnap by a Cloud Ninja, he trys to stop him, but the Cloud Ninja was stronger than him, so the spirit of the necklace came to his aid and banish the Cloud Ninja to the Shadow Realm and save Hanabi. Tsunaku vows to protect his friends, family, and his ancestors' teasure. Jutsu Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Sphere Dashing Jutsu Ninjutsu - Spees Style: Chakra Sword Slash Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Double Sword Slash Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Ultra Flame Palm Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Mountaining Thunder Strike Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Ghostly Wail Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Rasengan Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Omni Aura Jutsu Taijutsu - Earth Balance: Chakra Enhanced Strength Taijutsu - Earth Balance: Five Palms of Strike Taijutsu - Earth Balance: Heaven Kick of Pain Taijutsu - Earth Balance: Heaven Punch of Pain Taijutsu - Earth Balance: Universe Punch Taijutsu - Earth Balance: Three Strike of Strength Jikukan Ninjutsu - Instant Time Jutsu Jikukan Ninjutsu - Dimensional Screams Chakra Flow - Secret Senju Style:Nature Spiritual Aura Kekkei Genkai - Secret Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence Kekkei Genkai - Wood Style: Tree Hole Reflecting Jutsu Kinjutsu - Sealing Jutsu: Shukaku's Seal Fuinjutsu - Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration Senjutsu - Sage Mode Senjutsu - Sage Art: Nature Spiritgan Bunshinjutsu - Mutli Shadow Clone Jutsu Ninjutsu - Dark Style: Dark Flashing Jutsu Ninjustu - Rasengan Ninjutsu - Healing Jutsu Ninjutsu - Super Spiritgan Ninjutsu - Universal Spiritgan Ninjutsu - Spiritgan Ninjutsu - Synchro Spiritgan Power & Abilities Sage Mode: As a Slug Sage, he could stick to anything he touches and move toward it, and the limits is by the amount of chakra he has, but with his Soul Reaper, Hollow, and Jinchuriki powers, Tsunaku's Sage Mode had no limits, Jinchuriki Powers: Tsunaku has the Ten-Tailed Shukaku inside of him, he was able to control his powers everytime he uses it against oppnents stronger as or than him, no matter how much number of tails him had on his jinchuriki forms, his strength, speed, and Green Chakra is invisibility for a match. Sharingan & Mangekyo Sharingan : Since Tsunaku took Itachi's Sharingan, he could see chakra points, he even use the Sharingan while in the Hidden Rain Tournament, while he switch his body with Yaku Tsunaku (Hanaku Senju) he was mange to active the Mangekyo Sharingan on Pain then to prevent the power of his Tsugoshi Purple Necklace. after the Saga, Tsunaku achieve both Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, which earn Tsunaku, the title known as the Master of the Sharingan. Chakra Nature: Tsunaku's first Chakra Nature is Speed Style, since it is a part of Wind Style Element, then starts to master Water Style and is still currently not able to find a Water Style teacher. Master Zanjutsu Specialist: Since he gain the power of a Soul Reaper, he has been using his Zanpakuto to achieve his three states until the Fake Konohaguke Saga in Part 1, in Part 2, Tsunaku again uses his Zanpakuto in the War of the Nobodies,Hollows,Vizards,Shinobis, & Shinigami Saga against the Arrancars and Akatsuki and on his final adventure (for now) on the Shadow Dragons Saga to defeat the Soul King (who almost became evil) in order to prevent the Shinobi and Soul Reaper Worlds' Paralysis. Expert Hakuda Specialist: Since Tsunaku is a member of the Senju Clan, he rename the superhuman strength as Earth Balance, he needs to use his chakra to made an incredible strike against his oppenents. Kido Specialist: Tsunaku can barely use an Incantation to say the Kido he needs but can still use Hado. Master Hoho Specialist: Tsunaku has master Flash Steps since he created Speed Style, he became equal to Yoruichi Shihoin, he was even faster than Byakuya and Ulquiorra. Vast Spiritual Power: Tsunaku has an incredible Spiritual Pressure since he kept on training on Parts 1 and 2 to defeat all of his oppnent. With the powers of his Tailed Beast the Ten Tailed Shukaku, his Spiritual Energy kept increasing. Enhanced Strength: Since Tsunaku is the great grandson of the First Hokage and grandson of the Hero of the Leaf, his strength has always increasing when he fight to protect those who he care. Enhanced Speed: Since Tsunaku created Speed Style, his speed is the strongest style in his jutsu and techniques. Zanpakuto Hogetsu (Fire Moon) Hogetsu is both the Zanpakuto sword and spirit of Tsunaku Senju, his appearances are of the First Hokage, with a red coat like clothing, white upper collars, and the face as the First Hokage, he live inside of Tsunaku's inner world that looks like Konohaguke with tall trees, even had an equal like Hollow Tsunaku (who has been destroy by Tsunaku) since he was destroyed, Hogetsu returns to Tsunaku's inner world. Shikai:Hogetsu's release form has a red hilt with the top is yellow, the handle is red, and with a unusual blade, *'Shikai Special Ability':Since the Shikai is a Fire Type and a Sacred Blade, it gathers the limits of spirit power from the elements of nature and the blade awaken more techniques. *'Getsuga Tensho '(Moon Fang Piecer):Tsunaku flips his Zanpakuto then creates a slash energy against his enemy. *'Bokei Reiki '(Matrix Aura):This Technique allows Tsunaku to create an energy ball of aura then lauch it to his oppnent with unbelieve strength. *'Mokusei Toku '(Wooden Shield):This Technique allows Tsunaku to create a shield made out of wood to protect himself and to reflect the attack to his opponent. * Aura no Ikaho '''(Aura of Majestic Fire):This Technique allows Tsunaku to create a fire aura energy ball that takes a lot of chakra and spiritual energy then lauch it with both hands. '''Bankai:Shodai Hogetsu (First Fire Moon):It's shape is of a green key hilt and handle, a Keyblade Blade with a black edge, a long green robe with white covers(on the shoulders, hands on top, and a another rope under the first one), a white belt, with twice the Chakra and S pirtual Pressure Tsunaku has. *'Getsuga Tsunami' (Moon Fang Tidal Wave):Tsunaku can create a large wave of energy that looks like a Tsunami with a sword slash toward his opponents. *'Enhanced Getsuga Tensho':This Getsuga Tensho has triple it strength and the energy color has been turn into black and green called the Midori Getsuga '''(Green Moon Fang) '''Tenkai:Not Yet Achieved! Hollowificiation (Both Formerly and Return) Hollowificiation: Tsunaku gain Hollow-like powers when he was five years old ever since Sasori train him to gain Soul Reaper '''powers by breaking his Chain of Fate then after the chains were broken and the mask was forming, his Soul Reaper Form and Hollow Mask was Create along with Hollow Tsunaku. Before thr Fake Konohagakure Battle Saga, Tsunaku wants to both control his Hollowificiation and to finally destroy his Inner Hollow, after Hollow Tsunaku was destroy, Tsunaku was still able to gain the Hollow powers and to control it. '''First Hollow Mask: Tsunaku's first Hollow Mask was White (As a usually mask) and three green stirpes with a zigzag mouth, it was first appear on Tsunaku's training with Sasori after gaining the powers of a Soul Reaper. But Tsunaku destroy his mask to see himself in his Soul Reaper Form. Second Hollow Mask: Tsunaku has gain this Second Mask after Destroying his Inner Hollow '''as a part of his training with the '''Vizard, Hiyori Sarugaki, the Second Mask was form into green with blue stripes and white teeth, on the Fake Konohagakure Battle Saga, when Hanabi Hyuga was Kidnapped by Pain's Deva Path, he went to Awegakure to save Hanabi, when he didn;t want to scare Hanabi, he said "There nothing to be scare of Hanabi, I'll end this battle", even when the mask was broken, he still ot the power to defeat the Deva Path '''by thinking of saving Hanabi. '''Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing his mask, his Spiritual Pressure are double, along with his jutsus, when he battle with unbelieve aura energy. With this Spiritual Pressure he could have his mask on for twenty-four hours, even if Tsunaku wants to. Enhanced Strength: While wearing his mask, his superhuman strength was double to do any Earth Balances jutsus, without tiring himself. Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, his speed was increasing beyond his regular speed limit, and was to finish any oppenent with a number of Speed Style jutsus. Midori Getsuga Tensho(Green Moon Fang Heaven Piecer): While wearing his mask, his techinque Getsuga Tensho(Moon Fang Heaven Piecer)has been increase and turn into dark green slash blast and it's damage is double. Third Hollow Mask: After his battle with Pain (Nagato), Tsunaku's Hollow mask was upgrade on the same green surroundings, blue lines on the cheeks and two blue lines on the side of the both and blue blue ears. Enhanced Midori Getsuga(Green Moon Fang): While wearing his mask, Midori Getsuga Tensho has been increasing it's damage on the Fake Konohagakure Battle Saga '''when he battle '''Madara Uchiha as a Nachuriki with Rakuha and Yukiyo. Enhanced Midori Getsuga Tsunami(Green Moon Fang Tidal Wave): while wearing his mask, his technique '''Getsuga Tsunami '''has been increase and it's color has been turn to dark green. Plot - Tsunaku - Part I Spirit Orbs Saga Tsunaku was training in the morning before everyone was awaken, so he decide to get some fish to eat, so before he head home a Soul Reaper called Rukia Kuchiki, he sooner join with Rukia to get the Dragonballs, before Orochimaru could, along the way Tsunaku meets a Legendary Zanjutsu Master named Kisuke Urahara, he battle Choji Akimichi easily with his Earth Balance, later while battling Kiba Inzuka and Akamaru, his Jinchuriki Powers and it enough to destroy half of the Valley of End. At the end of the battle, Kiba decied to give the Dragonball to Rukia and Tsunaku as well as him, Choji, and Akamaru joining forces to prevent Orochimaru's Wish to destroy the Leaf Village. When they arrival at the village to get the remaining two Dragonballs, they saw a large wall of flames on the high mountains heading to the Hyuga Clan hometown. Tsunaku decided to go look for Hiashi Hyuga's Zanjutsu Master, Kisuke Urahara and his daughter, Hanabi Hyuga in order to get the Kaze Blade. Tsunaku found Hanabi, but she was attacked by a Hollow named Blindsider D, Tsunaku taunt the Hollow in order to save Hanabi and for the Hollow to create a portal to Karakura Town, soon Tsunaku and Hanabi arrival at the Urahara Shop for Kisuke's help to wipe out the wall of flames with the Kaze Blade, but it was acciently broken by Kisuke, so he decided to go with Tsunaku and Hanabi to the Shinobi World to stop the Flames which he did with the Rasengan, Speed Style, soo n Tsunaku master the Rasengan, Hanabi decided to join with Tsunaku's Quest to stop Orochimaru. Later the Last Dragonball was located at the Sound Village, when Tsunaku, Rukia, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Hanabi arrived, Rukia knew it was a trap, so Tsunaku divide the team, he partner up with Hanabi, Rukia partner up with Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru. they went to different paths to get the Dragonball, while Rukia and her team got caught and put in a steel cell, Hanabi and Tsunaku needed to get Orochimaru (after Misumi Tsurugi took Tsunaku's Dragonball), but it was too late, Orochimaru summoned the Eternal Dragon Shernon, so Hanabi decided to say her wish to stop Orochimaru from making his wish. Shernon granted Hanabi's wish to destroy the Curse Mark of the Hyuga Clan, but after Shernon scatter the seven Dragonballs, Kabuto uses the Feather Illusion Jutsu to put Tsunaku and Hanabi to sleep. Later at the steel cell with Rukia and the others, Tsunaku heard Hanabi about the Full Moon and he starts to tell his friend about a monster coming out when the moon is full and about the near death of his mother, Tsunade, so Rukia acciently told Tsunaku to look at the Full Moon then Tsunaku transforms into his Jinchuriki Shukaku Form roaring like a wild animal. Tsunaku couldn't control himself because the transformation, so Orochimaru tries to kill him, but Tsunaku unusually use a Cero at him, so Sasori and Tsunade came to close his seal and transforms it into a Jinchuriki Mark, so nothing like that could happen again. But the same Hollow "Blindersider D" appears before them for his revenge and grabs Hanabi, so Tsunaku decided to use his Soul Reaper Form to free Hanabi with one sword slash, then said "You're going to pay for my friend, you Hollow Freak, feel the Power of the Blade" Tsunaku defeated Blindsider D and later at the morning, he was awaken with his mother at his side asking her where are the others, so Tsunade told him that they have return home and so did they with Tsunaku going asleep again. Mizuki Strikes Back Saga Chunin Exam 2 Saga Search for Fumi, Sayo, and Aqua Saga Past Itachi Uchiha Saga Hidden Rain Tournament Saga Hidden Cloud Jinchurikis Saga Orochimaru Saga The Five Nation's Battle Royale Saga Cell Saga The Hero of the Leaf's Final Adventure Saga Arrancar Shukaku Saga New Friends Saga The Return of a Forgotted Hollow Saga The Fake Konohagakure Battle Saga Series' Finale Saga Category:Category: Characters (Page 1) Category:Characters (Page 1)